Dreaming
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Sometimes, it feels good to know that you can go into your own oblivion. Where everything happens the way you want it to… it didn't hurt to dream, right?


**Author's Note**: I'm posting again… You know, could use some more of CedricHermiones… I don't know but I really like this pairing… even more than I liked writing Harry/Hermione…which I probably didn't even do…

WARNING! This fic could contain pure fluff!

Happy Birthday iRebel! I don't know how many times I've greeted you. But oh well! Hahaha! What better way to greet you than posting a greeting on the net! Hahahaha! I texted you earlier greeting you…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

Hermione Granger lay back on her bed, the pain still throbbing in her temples. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep. A smile played in her lips, imagining what her dream tonight would be.

For nights now, she had been seeing him every so often in her dreams. She could remember the song her mother had often sung to her when she was young. She had learned to grow with that song, deciphering every word. She had not fully understood what they meant before, but now, she understood them clearly.

**_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_** they said. Unknowing how true these words were, I started having dreams about him, not too long after the triwizard tournament. Every now and then these dreams would come, each one, different. Yes, it was true, they were wishes. How she had longed for them to come true, but they were dreams and nothing more.

They didn't bother her that much, not anymore. She'd been used to them by now. It had been, after all, three years after the triwizard tournament.

Now, she had often been looking forward to dreaming again. Sometimes, it feels good to know that you can go into your own oblivion; where everything happens the way you want it to…it didn't hurt to dream, right?

She took one last glimpse of the room, then drifted to slumber.

000

_She took his hand, unknowing where he was going to take her. She was so excited that she was almost skipping beside him; an excited smile was in her lips. She kept her eyes closed, just as he instructed her to do so. _

_She felt his warm hand on her hips, supporting her. She refused to move, not wanting their position to change. _

_He leaned over to her, his lips brushing smoothly against the tip of her ear. She felt the hairs on the back of her head stand up. He whispered softly. "You can open your eyes now."_

_The smile on her lips softened in sheer amazement of the view. They were standing in front of the Black Lake. The moon was in full view, and the stars around it seemed like as if they were placed there perfectly by gods themselves. _

"_Cedric…" she whispered in amazement. "I-it's beautiful…" She looked up to the heavens, her eyes closed; and lifted hands to feel the cold air. Instead, she caught raindrops. They were cold on the skin, but it made her feel warm inside. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this night. She smiled, facing him. _

_He was looking at her intently, intertwining her hands in his. She looked perfect under the radiant moonlight. It did not matter at the moment that it was raining, the heavens stayed as they were, and so did she. _

_He could not resist pulling her closer. He brushed a strand of her golden hair away from her face, then traced the contour of her face, letting his hand fall to cup her chin. The moonlight lit her face up so perfectly, blending with the rosy color of her cheeks. He took one last glimpse at the beauty that was before him before he closed his eyes._

_He leaned into her, feeling her lashes flutter closed as they brushed into his cheek. As he caught her lips is his, he could feel the intimacy of their emotions building up inside of them. As if involuntarily, he lifted his hand to run a hand through her hair, and pull her deeper into the kiss. He felt her arms slowly drape around his neck. _

_As they pulled apart, they kept their foreheads together. She opened her eyes to see him staring right into her eyes. She could see her own reflection in his eyes, as if he only had eyes for her. _

_They stayed like that for a moment, giving each other the time to concede to the exquisite moment. _

_Cedric broke the silence, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "I love…"_

_Hermione's heart pounded in her ears that she could hardly hear him, hearing just the first part of his sentence was more than enough to last her lifetime of happiness. She knew what was coming next, and a smile crept to the edge of her mouth. It was sheer bliss. She closed her eyes to hear his words clearer, blocking all senses to hear him say it._

"…_you." He ended, catching her lips for another kiss._

000

Hermione woke up with tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She quickly wiped them away, surprised. She managed to maintain her composure trough suppressed sobs and sniffles. She curled into a small ball, pulling her knees to her chest. The sheets ruffled under her as she lay her head to rest on her arms as she cried.

**_Impossible._** She thought. It couldn't be.

She lifted her head, wiping away the tears with her palm. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed even more. Why was she crying? It was just a dream, right? A wish… nothing more.

No…this was no wish…this was a memory. A memory of when Cedric was still alive- when they were lovers.

She was in denial, burying herself even deeper into the palms of her hands. Her cheeks were sore and red from where she had scratched them with her nails. She refused to believe it.

"…no…" she managed to say, through her continuous sobs. Tears continued to pour from her eyes.

It seemed to her like the tears would never leave, like they would last for a lifetime. She cried until her eyes dried out, and she could cry no more.

**Author's Note:** Currently into CedricHermione, so…yeah…here it is. Please review!


End file.
